The Real World
by Lonesom3
Summary: This is Kirito's surprise for Asuna, He decided that he would do something special for her after he had enough money and sure enough Asuna's in for a surprise! I'm rather bad at summaries but I assure you that this is a good read! I think. c: M for maybe a second chapter. c;
1. Chapter 1

"Kirito-kun, where are we going?" Asked the some what curious Asuna, her little puzzled expression melted Kirito.

"You'll see soon enough, just be patient." His smirk was enough for her to tighten her grip on his hand and put on a pouting face.

"I'll make you a huge supply of your favourite sandwiches?" She glanced at him, hoping for him to crack and she thought it might of expression was changing a lot, at some bits it looked like he was going to agree and then again other times it didn't.

"No, I must not succumb to the sandwiches!" Came his rather loud response, making his head turn in my direction. He had his fist in the air as a sort of symbol that he was stronger than that.

"Sometimes I think you like them more than me." I mumbled that half jokingly intending him not to hear it but of course with my luck he had heard all of it.

"I could never Asuna, the fact I was blessed with you is all I could ever want!" I looked straight into his eyes with a blush spreading across my cheeks and nose. He stared right back with the same sort of blush adorning his cheeks and nose, smiling that goofy smile of his. He leaned closer and placed the smallest of kisses on my lips before inching away and taking the lead again, obviously very excited.

Asuna had eventually calmed down her flustered state as she and Kirito had carried on walking. Kirito stopped and looked up to a building made of mainly glass.

"Close your eyes." Was his softly spoken command in Asuna's ears. She complied happily and let Kirito take her hand and lead to wherever he had planned. Before she knew what was going on though he had already asked her to open her eyes again. During the walk she had really wanted to peak but decided against it when she had noticed how excited he was. She had not expected the sight before her eyes, cheesy was definitely a word that sprung to mind but the most dominant one was 'Beautiful.'

"Kirito-kun this is just... Amazing, beautiful, wonderful." I was honestly taken aback by this, the sight was just breathtaking. Flowers covered the whole room brilliantly, ones such as Red roses, white roses, Tulips, dragons tongue and few rare ones I had yet to learn the names of. They all surrounded a two person table that Kirito had led me to, it was set up with a candle decorating the middle with Champagne in a bucket of Ice at the edge. Tears were brimming at the corners of my eyes as I took in the scene.

"Kirito-kun-" I had no idea what to say or do, I was frozen with awe.

"I had sworn to myself that after I had earned enough money that I, Kirigaya Kazuto would do something wonderful for the best Girlfriend in the world." He had a proud face throughout the speech until a small sheepish smile replaced it. My tears rolled down my cheeks as giggles escaped my throat.

"It's wonderful Kirito-kun." He gestured forward as he then moved to pull out my chair for me. I thanked him as he sat down across from me with a gentle smile on his face.

"I even got Midori to help with making the food, so don't worry non of it is burnt." He grinned happily to himself. "Shall we then?" I looked up to notice him nodding with a permanent grin plastered on his face.

The layout of food Kirito-kun had prepared was delicious, it was so good I completely stuffed myself to the point were there wasn't any food left.

"Kirito-kun, that was delicious! I'm impressed." A sigh of bliss escaped my lungs when I finally relaxed into the seat again.

"Didn't think I had it in me, eh?" He chuckled lightly to himself before then sighing.

"Did I do good?" He half jokingly questioned. He then directed a smirk towards while awaiting my answer. I pouted at him before answering.

"It's missing one little detail to make it absolutely perfect." I sat back to wait for Kirito-kun to get what I meant, he was so Naive that it might take a while.

"May I ask for a hint, M'lady?" His voice was velvety soft as he stood up and bowed towards me, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"Let's say, its what you would class as an act of love." I stared directly into his radiating grey eyes as if they were slowly pulling me in. His eyes flickered between emotions as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. The pupil in the middle of his eyes widened slightly before relaxing as if he understood everything. His hand that was still gently holding mine was all of a sudden gripping my hand and yanking me up towards his body.

"Eep!" His serious melted into a small fit of laughter at the sound that escaped my lips.

"Sorry Asuna, now then. Shall we dance?" _Dance? As in like moving feet dancing?_ At first I couldn't believe he asked me that but the look in his eyes told me that he really wasn't. With a mere nod he started to move his feet, making me follow along.

"In all honesty I can't really dance, but making a fool of myself in front of you isn't that bad." He chuckled awkwardly before spinning me.

"For saying you can't dance, you're not doing to bad."

"Really? That's surprising," He paused to look at me before grinning.

"I guess this was a great spur of the moment idea on my part, eh?" Even though this was sweet and all, I still really couldn't stop my urge. I took my hands off of him and gently grabbed the sides of his face before swooping in and mashing my lips to his, his lips eventually moving to match my passion and love that flowed through mine. Kirito-Kun thinking I was losing breath tried to pull back but I responded by deepening, trying to tell him that I was fine for now. I had complete control of it and it slightly excited me, never once had I properly taken over one of our many kisses. Thinking that I could possibly die if we didn't end it now I ended up slipping my mouth off of his, this time instead of me being completely breathless it was him. Heaving the air back into his lungs, all I could hear him utter was "Wow.." before looking me in the eyes again.

"Where do you want to go? Yours or mine?" He asked with a tinkly look in his eyes.

"My parents are gone for the whole weekend so my place." His eyes glazed over with lust before taking my hand and interlacing our fingers before we jogged out together, why couldn't my place of been closer?

* * *

**SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**

**So guys I like dk whether to keep this as a one shot or not, maybe have a second lemony chapter for all of you but idk,  
****Should I make more of this or not? Tell me what you think and if I get positive feedback then I'll probably write more!  
****Yours truly  
****Kershie c;**


	2. Chapter 2

We were both lightly jogging down the road, giggling with each other as we had a tight hold of our hands. Teasing back and forth as we made our way to my house, my heart pounding with every step we took. Taking a glance at Kirito-Kun I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was, this man risked a lot to save me, the almighty Black Swordsman that every girl in our school swoons over chose me. I felt bad for when I thought of things like that, of how I got a little giddy over the fact that he was mine and no other girls. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at that fact, because yes I knew how everyone felt about Kirito-Kun, I mean who wouldn't fall in love with him? But the fact that stands is that out of all those girls he could of chosen, he chose me. My smile was brightened when he sent a warm smile my way.

* * *

We reached my house in short time, mainly from our scramble at the beginning when we both agreed on my house. Looking towards the garage I was glad to find that my parents had left earlier than they had said to me earlier, otherwise us coming here would have been pointless, maybe. Taking out the my keys, I unlocked the front door and walked in with Kirito-Kun trailing behind me. Kicking off our shoes, I threw my keys into the key bowl and yelped when Kirito-Kun turned me around very suddenly.

"Now Asuna, earlier you caught me off guard with that kiss, I was rather surprised." Those words were but a small whisper on my neck as he devoured the most sensitive part there. His teeth grazed the spot on my neck that sent shivers all throughout my body, I could hardly suppress the moan that forced its way up my throat.

"I've always wondered what It'd be like to _fuck_ Asuna anywhere in this house, haven't you?" My voice hitched in my throat, this was very sudden, Kirito-Kun was never this forward. Having him say things like that to me were a giant turn on and I didn't want to control my urge to leap on him. Going with instinct instead of logic, I jumped right into his chest, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck pulling him towards me at a fast pace. His arms were already secured around my legs with his hands grabbing onto my ass rather tightly. His mouth was kissing back with more force, more lust, more everything and I liked it.

"You can_ fuck_ me anywhere you like, Ka-zu-to." I knew his biggest weakness was when I said his name in that way, anytime we were like this he had always told me to say it that way.

"_You're so lewd, I love it so much_." And with that he had my mouth again as he started walking, to where I didn't know because all I could concentrate on was Kirito-Kun's mouth devouring mine. When he let my lips go to breath, his mouth had already moved on and that gave me time to find out where we were headed. We're going to the kitchen? Thinking about it made me feel more lewd and very aroused.

Feeling very assertive and confident I put my hands down to the edge of Kirito-Kun's top, pulling it up making him stop what he was doing to let me pull it up over his head. He proceeded to do the exact same with my top, afterwards moving to go straight back to my neck before I stopped him by getting there first. I started by gently nibbling on his earlobe then leaving delicate kisses down his neck, sometimes stopping to bite the spot I was kissing.

I was smiling devilishly when I heard the whimpers and moans Kirito-Kun couldn't hold back. I carried on trailing my light kisses down, slipping from his arms to go all the way down his slightly toned body until I reached the hem of his trousers. Looking up towards his face, his eyes were already sealed shut and his jaw was clenched.

Thankful that he wasn't watching me, I tugged down his zipper and pulled down his trousers and boxers at the same time, realising his hard member from the tight cage. For a while, with her new found power she had decided to use it to tease him, only holding it and stroking gently. Watching his face as it changed from different emotions frequently before it finally settled on one specific face and this as all because of her. She closed her eyes as Kirito gently urged to take in more, hissing with satisfaction as she continued on with her exploring.

* * *

With a throaty groan from the boy she had finished with what she intended and stood back up, facing the slightly pink Kirito with a shy smile.

"Dare I ask how you knew how to do that?" I giggled at how breathless he was when he asked that.

"A girl always has her secrets." I winked before letting both my eyes close as his lips met mine in rather a rush. His hands fumbling with my clothes, mainly getting stuck at my bra. It was hard to suppress the giggle that came out rather loudly at how frustrated he was that he couldn't unclip it.

"Let me." Before he could complain and argue that he could do it, I moved his hands back to the front as mine snaked back and quickly unclipped it, letting it slide down my arm before flinging it away with the rest of my clothes. His eyes scanned my whole body, from the bottom to the top where he met my eyes and mouthed 'Beautiful' while his hands dragged me towards him.

It was finally skin touching skin in the most connected way it could, both breathing heavily with sweat running in the dips and curves of both our bodies. The occasional sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear when he was taking it slow and the loud panting and groaning that would flow from his mouth when I begged him to go harder, deeper, faster.

This sensual feeling, something we both had experienced more then once with each other, never seemed to grow old, every time I felt it, it was feeling it for the first time again. Feeling that feeling getting closer and closer was killing me, my voice worked on its own, telling Kirito-Kun how close I was and just needed one last push.

* * *

When the last push finally reached me I screamed out his first name, the feeling was unbelievable and I felt like I was floating in this wonderful world of bright colours. It took me a couple of minutes to come down from my high and it was just as Kirito-Kun had reached his, releasing into the rubber protection with a low growl from deep within his throat.

His arms lacing around my waist as I rest my head on top of his with a sigh of contentment, my body still slightly shaking. Kirito-Kun's breath wafting over my chest and his head cuddles closer under my chin.

"Amazing as always, Asuna." His voice was deep as he groaned out, trying to catch his breath quickly. Just as I was about to open my mouth and reply, he swiftly grips tighter and picks me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I say its time to rest now." With that said, he starts walking with me in his arms, carefully walking up the stairs and trudging down the hall straight for my room. Blissfully sighing when we cuddled up together on the rather cold feeling bed, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber locked in each others embrace.

* * *

**Hey guys, wow I know I'm lame and this probably sucks and that I haven't updated anything in a while and I know okaiis I'm sorry  
I'm a sucky person who is always sad and procrastinates everything in life omg I need help  
Anyways leave me reviews on what you think and if you think I should carry on the image of like 'Normal life for Kirito and Asuna now' or if I should just leave like this an say its complete? cx**

**Many thanks for everyone that's already favourited and followed this ILY all so much, keep on rocking! c:**

**Kershie~ **


	3. UPDATE

Right guys, hey its me here, I was just wondering what you thought about this, I've been completely shit recently and yes I've realised my mistakes with the POV's and stuff and I promise if any of you want more chapters then I'll fix that.

Anyways back to the point, because I've been terrible with writing and just being a person in general I would like to apologise for my shitness as such. I would also like to know if any of you people who are wonderful followers and stuff of this fanfic would like more chapters? They might be a while but I'm willing to try and pick myself up and start writing again if you really want me to.

Anyways leave me some messages or something and tell me what you think because I love knowing what you feel about all this c:

~Kershie


End file.
